


Maxie X Reader: Because You Look Cute

by SheerIridescence



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon (Main Video Game Series), Pocket Monsters: Ruby & Sapphire & Emerald | Pokemon Ruby Sapphire Emerald Versions
Genre: F/M, Pokemon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-25
Updated: 2015-02-25
Packaged: 2018-03-15 01:03:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,038
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3432317
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheerIridescence/pseuds/SheerIridescence
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You and Maxie are battling it out when you realize there's just something about his losses that are so damn cute, and you want to see if he'll do it more.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maxie X Reader: Because You Look Cute

“Bring it, lava boy~!” You hummed with confidence, standing off across from the red-haired man Maxie in his base, flashing a sly look at him as well.

“Rrgh, I’m not going easy on you _______.” Maxie growled in response, fumbling for his last pokéball as he returned his Crobat to its own.

“That’s what you said last time. Then I kicked your ass.” You chuckled, sticking your tongue out.

Maxie growled with annoyance at your comment, a vein popping out in response to his annoyance. “That was the past! I will not let those events repeat!” He yelled with insistence, hurtling out the pokéball that held his beloved Camerupt, releasing it onto the field.

“You said that last time too, but of course, you lost, just like the past eight times~” You mumbled under your breath. Laughing silently at his determination. “Whatever you say, boss~!” You spoke up, standing strong behind your most used and precious Gallade.

“Oh boy. There they go again…” A Team Magma grunt mumbled, shaking his head as he passed by the room you and Maxie stood in.

“I wonder when Maxie will learn he just can’t beat _______.” Another grunt noted, stopping and watching for a moment as well.

“Funny how our leader can’t even beat one of his right hand women. Should we vote on a role switch?” The first grunt joked.

“Nah. Maxie would scorch us.” The other shook his head. “Then he’d go on about how he wins everything.”

“Hey maybe he would win against her for once if he stopped having his dorky crush towards her.” The first laughed.

“Ouch! That’s gotta hurt! Lover boy’s too tough to admit he has it though~” The two laughed dumbly, walking off from the doorframe and continuing down the hall, leaving you and Maxie to your usual battle of status.

Returning to battle, you still had two pokémon left, including your Gallade of course, and Maxie, only his Camerupt. The look of fire in his eyes told you he wasn’t going to give up so easily, but your gut feeling countered it, knowing this battle would soon be yours. You used quite a wide variety of pokémon, and even when you were the one at a type disadvantage, you always pulled through one step ahead of him, winning the battle. You always seemed to pummel him with your Gallade though. That beautiful bond you had with the psychic-fighting cross was unbreakable, and even if you knew you were down to the last bit of endurance, Gallade always pulled through, and you rewarded with hyper potions and poképuffs.

“Camerupt. Mega evolve.” Maxie ordered, pressing two fingers to the keystone embedded in the side of his glasses. It gleamed, and the shine transferred to his Camerupt, encasing it in a purple light before bursting into a much stronger and more intimidating form. He technically never mega evolved against you before, so there was this little smirk of satisfaction set upon his face as he glared at you confidently.

“Ooo, so we’re gonna play that way huh~?” You hummed, leaning forward to get a good look at his Camerupt. “Well in that case, Gallade, mega evolve please!” You chanted, swiftly swinging your arm down and pressing two fingers to the keystone embedded in a black band strapped around your thigh.

The look of confidence on Maxie’s face dropped for a moment as he same purple sheen encased your Gallade before bursting and revealing a far more enhanced pokémon, bladed arms sharpened and what could be described as a cape flowing from its back. It was your turn to smirk now. Looks like you forgot to tell him you could mega evolve too. You raised your brows a couple times as he brought a competitive scowl to his face.

“Ready or not, here I come, fire face.” You taunted, standing strong behind your Gallade.

“Camerupt, lava plume!” Maxie ordered swiftly, leaving no room for any of your smartass talking.

Camerupt let out its cry and caused an extremely large plume of lava to shoot out from the ground beneath Gallade, sparks of white hot fire flying everywhere around you. Gallade dodged as best it could, leaping around the ground to dodge the spurting flames. Eventually though, an unexpected plume shot up and hit Gallade smack in the face, inflicting a burn and knocking it back a fair distance.

“Gallade!” You gasped slightly, never seeing it get such knockback before. Looking up, the smirk on Maxie’s face grew, knowing he inflicted a great deal of damage. Your eyes narrowed, “Gallade, false swipe. End this quickly.” You ordered.

“Not on my watch! Camerupt, eruption!” Maxie ordered over top of you.

Instead of quickly carrying out the ordered attacks, your pokémon ended up in a heated struggle against each other, bashing into each other as they tried to find an opening to successfully land an attack. Your Gallade was knocked back for a second, and that time was used for Camerupt to burst out a huge stream of liquid fire from its back, launching it at your Gallade.

Indeed, it was a direct hit, and Maxie smiled wide, figuring he had this won hands down with that huge hit. But even though Gallade was covered with a hit of hot lava, it burst out from the flames unexpectedly and raised a blade, surprise attacking Camerupt with the ordered false swipe, inflicting a serious amount of damage, boosted to even higher rates thanks to the mega stone’s energy. Maxie stared in shock as your Gallade struck down, making Camerupt collapse from exhaustion while your eyes lit up with near victory.

“That was my second strongest move. I’m sure you know what it does to a pokémon, hmm?” You asked rhetorically, watching the clearly exhausted Camerupt struggle to stand. “Gallade, use psycho cut.”

There was no hesitation. Gallade manifested a blade of pure psychic energy on its arms, and sent a purplish blade flying forward and into Camerupt, knocking it out with one harsh shot from the strength of its pure psychic energy.

“WOO! Yes! We win again! Great job Gallade!” You cheered, running up and hugging your pokémon.

Maxie on the other hand, couldn’t believe he lost again for the ninth time in a row. He did that classic thing he always did when he lost, and fumbled his glasses with a shocked expression dumbly for a moment before straightening everything out on himself and standing up straight, putting on that famous look of appreciation, masking how much he was fuming about his loss deep inside.

You, seeing the entire thing happen yet again, couldn’t help but laugh heartily at the display. Your laughs streamed over to his ears as you put Gallade back into its pokéball, making his fake smile falter as he looked at you with a confused expression.

“What’s so funny?” He questioned rather grumpily. “Or are you just glad I lost again.”

“YOU’RE so funny!” You laughed out, calming down as you turned to face him.

“Me?!”

“Duh! That thing you do whenever you lose a battle is hilarious~! I should battle you more often if you’re gonna keep fumbling around all cute and shit like that~!” You teased, waving a finger at him.

Maxie’s face tinted pink slightly at your comment. “What?! Now you’re just spewing nonsense.” He argued weakly.

“I wonder if you do that in other situations… Like if I startle you in some sort of way.” You mumbled with plotting eyes.

Maxie gave you an uneasy look with shifty eyes. “Just go heal your pokémon. There’s further work to be done.” He said intelligently, adjusting his glasses before turning his back to walk out of the room.

“Does work mean you finding out a way to beat me?” You asked, intending to be a smartass.

A slight growl was heard from him before he left the room without another word, leaving you to giggling like a moron.

“God, he’s so fun to mess with~!” You hummed, leaving shortly after him to head down to your own room. “I wonder just how much I can mess with him though…”

Moving from that thought, you plotted out what you were going to do to him for the rest of the day. You felt like you had rights to it. After all, you beat him nine times in a row. He should reconsider who should be leader of Team Magma. Chuckling at the thought, you looked at yourself in a mirror for a split second before heading out to wander the halls of Team Magma’s hideout, and watch for Maxie, to exact your little plan all over him.

It didn’t take long to find him. He always commonly hung around the library area, where he kept most of his nerdy little books on land and the lore of Groudon. He was currently looking over a shelf for something, and you took this as a perfect opportunity to sneak up behind him and scare the living daylights out of him. With the ultimate creep mode on, you tip toed up behind Maxie, and before he knew it, you reached out and grabbed his shoulders abruptly while yelling out a low growl, shaking him as you did so.

You could have sword Maxie almost shit kittens, as he screamed out in slight fear, dropping the book he began to pull out of the shelf and backing up instinctively as his glasses fell out of place in the same fashion they always did. This was what you were looking for and you bust out laughing, letting go of his shoulders and leaning on a chair behind you for support.

“________ what are you DOING?!” Maxie growled audibly, fixing his glasses with a scowl.

“Making you do that again!” You laughed, pointing at him childishly.

He sighed with annoyance and rolled his eyes. “God. I can’t believe I appointed YOU of all people to be of such a high position.” He grumbled.

“I kicked your ass nine times, remember?” You pointed out again, shaking a finger at his less that amused state.

“Watch it.” He warned, picking up the book and putting it away. “I’m going for a drink. I sure as hell need it right now.” He mumbled, hinting at your stupidity to being the cause for his sudden need for a beverage.

You watched him stalk off away from you towards a warp pad that would lead to the kitchen. Another opportunity to seize.

“Oi! Nice ass Maxie boy!” You hollered just as soon as he set foot on the pad.

Maxie sputtered and his face turned as red as his uniform while his glasses almost fell off his face again. "WHAT?!” He screeched, turning to face you full on, but the warp pad took him away before he could say anymore.

You snorted with laughter, enjoying the reaction you got out of him. The comment wasn’t a lie of course, but it was indeed helpful towards your task of flustering the crap out of him. Waiting a few extra seconds would confirm his movement to the kitchen, and when they passed, you stepped on the warp pad and felt yourself and your physical composition get transferred to a different area just outside the hall that lead to the kitchen.

Sneaking to the door frame, you peered in the kitchen, and sure enough, there was Maxie, getting a simple glass of water. His face was still red too. How adorable! Might as well hit him at his worst though, right? Sneaking into the kitchen, you crept up behind him in the same fashion you did before, reaching out with your hands slowly. It was rather surprising that he hadn’t noticed you by now. You weren’t exactly the best definition of being sneaky, but nevertheless, he still didn’t notice you. Taking the moment, you reached out with your hands, and while he still had the glass up to his face, you darted your fingers into his sides, causing him to sputter and spit out what little water was left in his mouth, drop the glass into the sink without it shattering, and lurch forward into the counter to avoid the sudden feeling at his sides, his glasses falling all crooked once again.

Again, you bust out laughing and fell back onto the table behind you, your back slapping against the metal hard as you choked on air while you laughed. A less than amused Maxie turned to face you with clenched fists, staring down your cracking up self.

“What the hell _______!” He questioned angrily, not even bothering to fix his glasses anymore as they sat crooked on his face.

“Oh god! I’m sorry! That was just perfect!” You giggled, slapping the table a couple of times before pulling yourself up and off it, leaning on the edge instead of lying on top of it.

“Why are you insisting on trying fumble me?!” He asked, gesturing widely to you.

Coughing a bit, you calmed down your giggles as you looked at him straight in the eyes. “Because you look cute when you do that!” You told him, smiling widely.

“A- I- … What?!” He stuttered, fumbling his words as he stared at you with a crimson flushed face once again.

“You heard me! You look damn adorable when you freak out and your glasses slip out of place.” You giggled, stepping forward and up close to him. Reaching up, you took the edges of his glasses with the tips of your fingers and readjusted them on his face, centering them perfectly. “You act so bloody tough but you’re really just a flustered mess,” You snorted quietly, watching his face heat up rapidly once again. “And I think that’s just what I like about you.”

“W-wait you like-!” 

Then suddenly without warning, you leaned in and gently pressed your lips against his for a few moments, interrupting him and then pulling back to look at him once again. After the short little surprise kiss, he looked completely flustered, face having erupted with heat like a volcano, being as red as his uniform. He stared at you for a moment before sputtering an attempt at words.

“W-what was...?” He tried.

“I believe that was what they call; carpe diem.” You grinned.

Maxie gulped before he continued his sentence. “W-was that just another tease for fun? Or were you…”

“Was I not messing with you again? Is that what you’re hoping~?” You hummed, raising a brow at him.

He gave a slow and slight nod in an almost embarrassed manner as he glanced away slightly, letting all his piss offs today lead up to his ultimate embarrassment that he couldn’t get out of. You let out a little spurt of laughter at this, and looked at him reassuringly.

“Don’t worry. That one wasn’t a joke. And for emphasis, I’ll do it again to prove it.”

You reached up and put a hand to the side of his face, making him turn his head back to you as you planted yet another kiss on his lips for a longer period of time. You kinda wanted to do this a couple times before, and even considered making it your so called reward for winning a battle against him. You were far more romantic than that though, and waited out a better opportunity, which was now. On this second kiss, you were far sweeter than the first, and leaned in carefully against the counter and Maxie, because counters weren’t the ideal thing to lean on really. Slowly though, Maxie bit through some hesitation and shock, and leaned back into you, slightly returning the kiss as one of his hands left the counter behind him to rest at the small of your back. This made you smile slightly, and you pressed in further for a moment before pulling back again to look at him.

“There. Is that proof enough?” You asked.

He gave no response and cleared his throat, looking around slightly to attempt to find a proper response.

“Come on, I know you’ve been waiting for that moment. I probably wouldn’t have done that if a grunt didn’t tell me…” You mused.

Maxie’s vision shot back to you for a moment before he took a long glance at the nearest warp pad, eyes narrowed and flaming with revenge. “Mother fucker…” He mumbled, voice searing with rage.

“Hey, hey, it’s fine! It all ended up being good! You’d never figure out which one did anyway, and besides, isn’t this technically your first win?” You spoke, turning his head back to you again.

“F-first, win?” He said slowly, staring at you.

“Yeah! The prize is me.” You nodded with a smile.

He gave you a long stare for a moment, and in that time frame, his glasses slid down the arch of his nose slowly, emphasizing his processing time. You began to laugh at that again which caught his attention, his hand darting up to slide them back into place,

“My win doesn’t feel successful if it keeps laughing at me.” He commented, regaining his smartass demeanor.

“Well then stop being so damn cute then.” You snorted, flicking his nose gently. “That or glue your glasses to your face.”

“I think I’ll just get you to keep track of them instead.” He replied, finally letting himself smile slightly, even with his embarrassed state. Just as a joke though, he shook down his glasses a bit back to the tip of his nose on purpose.

“I’ll take up that task for you any day.” You smiled, leaning up and pushing his glasses back up with your nose, and then kissing the tip of his once they were up.

Talk about being cute.

*~*~*EXTENDED ENDING*~*~*

“Ay look at that!” One of the grunts from before pointed out, stopping at the kitchen door.

“Oh damn. Looks like _______ made the first move~” The second chuckled, watching as well.

“She always does. Maxie’s too chicken. But ay, it’s working out for the both of them juuuust nicely~” The first hummed, crossing his arms.

“Maybe he’ll win a battle now.”

“. . .”

“NAAAH.” They both said, laughing at each other as they walked away before you could turn and see that they were there.

**Author's Note:**

> Well thats a thing i wrote. Again, migrated it over from DeviantART. Whewps.


End file.
